


My Lord is Not a Yandere

by foggywizard, scribensdracones



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Maduke is Ashleens real father, Muzaka is a man with a plan, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggywizard/pseuds/foggywizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: He's just fucking with me for attempted murder.
Relationships: Ashleen & Muzaka (Noblesse), Brief Unrequited Reader/Maduke, Muzaka/Maduke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. A Plan That Backfired

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at it again, yet with even more borderline crack to make you laugh.

The plan was risky, but not impossible to pull off. Now that Muzaka had shown the Noblesse where the girl lived... If he died, then Raizel was bound to go and look for Ashleen once word of Muzaka's death reached his ears. Far away from Lukedonia, he would be an easy target for his fellow conspirator. One by one, they would kill off their enemies - and today, Maduke had meant to make his move. Surely, he would have succeeded, if not for the Noblesse's intervention. No. He and the warriors should be able to deal with Muzaka, but not with both of them. 

This was one of those crucial moments when the course of your whole life would be determined - and whether you would get to keep your life altogether. Muzaka would want to avoid bloodshed, knowing him. However... if he returned to the werewolf lands now... once Muzaka got there and spread the word of what happened here... the throne would be forever out of Maduke's reach. No. He needed to eliminate him _before_ there were any more witnesses. He and the Noblesse both had to die within the next hours.

Despite his inner panic, Maduke managed to smile as if nothing had happened. "Well. Given that I've met the Lord, I'll back off now." He turned away sharply. The warriors rose as well, turning to follow the man they thought would be their next Lord.

"Maduke... did I dismiss you?" He was still a bit angry. This was... this was so close to where Ashleen was! And they were going ahead and causing trouble in these lands!? After he'd given orders against doing so! "No. I have a task I want you to help me with."

He froze. Ah. So he would take him somewhere isolated and execute him there? Not something he usually would have expected of Muzaka. For a moment, he closed his eyes, then he turned around. "Lord." His warriors would follow them from a safe distance and intervene. If the Noblesse left - which was not a given, either. Raizel just looked at Muzaka questioningly.

"Warriors. You are to return to our lands immediately. Is that understood?" All but Maduke who was to come with him. He turned. "Come with me, Maduke." Raizel would follow, he knew.

Well. That was it, then. Briefly, he nodded at the leader of the warriors. Now, he only hoped he might talk himself out of it. "How can I assist, Lord?"

"Oh. You'll find out." Once they got to Ashleen. "Raizel... if anything happens..." Would he protect Ashleen? Keep Maduke from harming her? Raizel was good at picking up subtext nonverbally, so hopefully that message was transmitted. Raizel merely nodded. While he did not know what Muzaka was planning, he would be there for him and his daughter.

Soon, they came upon a cabin. "Tell me, Maduke. What do you think is in here?"

Was there any point in lying? Hopefully. "Your hideout?"

"... _Your_ daughter. Whom you are going to take responsibility for and raise properly." With his help, of course.

"Pardon?" He had not anticipated _that._ And how did Muzaka know?!

"Did you think I didn't know? I've been raising her as my own for several years now, but..." He chuckled, shaking his head. "No. You are going to be a _responsible parent_ and help me take care of her." 

"..." Then he still might have another opportunity to get rid of Muzaka. The Noblesse was another story. "I was unaware."

Muzaka raised an eyebrow at that one. “You slept with my wife and are somehow unaware you might have made a child,” he deadpanned.

"You had a _wife_?" This was no good, but it was better to play stupid in this situation. 

“Play dumb all you want. Come morning, you live here with me and Ashleen.”

"Lord, if both you and I are here, then who, pray tell, will run the werewolf lands? There is no one else who can do it."

“Garda.” Who else? “Or Rasmut. Not like he’s not as smart as you.” Maybe the two of them working together.

"Lord. Is this your order, then? That I take in this child? Then why not back home?"

“Because she’s not strong enough to be in our lands yet. Otherwise I’d have brought her home already.” Further. “Not just you. _We_ are taking care of her.” He wasn’t going to just _give_ Ashleen to him. She was still his daughter, blood related or not.

Living together with Muzaka far, far, far away from home? Perfect. "As you wish, Lord." He lowered his head. Muzaka would let his guard down eventually and then his moment would come.

“Raizel. If you’ve got nothing better to do, why not stay with us a while too?” Protection. And if something happened, Maduke could not take them both. Further, he could act as a messenger if needed. Raizel nodded again. He did not have much better to do, so he might as well stay. Besides... he wanted to know what Muzaka was planning.

“Come on in, Maduke. We might as well get some rest. Tomorrow we’re gonna have to move, just in case that war reaches here.” But where to? Lukedonia was a bad choice for what he wanted. Werewolf lands weren’t doable yet. Going further east might be okay, he guessed, but it would be easier to get home if they went west. “Shit you just _had_ to encourage all of Europe into this didn’t you?”

"Pardon? What do _I_ have to do with this?" Ah, Muzaka knew that much about his activities? Maduke had not anticipated that.

“Did I not say I saw the claw marks in the ruins?” He huffed, crossing his arms. “I know they follow you. It follows that you’re in charge.”

"..." Right. Maduke sighed. "Humans ask us for support in their wars all the time."

“And how do they know who to contact? How are they asking? You know the orders were not to interfere with the humans.” In other words, asking _should be_ impossible. They weren’t locked in their lands, no. But untransformed they were exactly like the humans anyway.

"There are ways." And he would not elaborate further unless forced to. When they entered, Ashleen perked up. Hearing voices outside... It had woken her up and now they came in. "Huh. Uncle? Who's that?"

"Ashleen." He reached to pet her head. "I tracked down your father. He'll be joining us from now on."

The girl blinked, staring at Maduke who just stared back blankly. "Uhm..." She was not sure what to do with this information. He looked rather scary.

"It's okay. Raizel will be visiting for a bit too." And he knew she'd taken a liking to him instantly.

"Oh. Okay." Her cheeks flushed. He was so handsome! He was _nothing_ like the other men she had ever seen.

"Get some rest. We're gonna pack up and move tomorrow." War was approaching, and he needed to make sure none of the warriors would attempt to 'rescue' Maduke.

"... But it's nice here!" she huffed. Why were they _always_ on the run?!

"It won't be soon." And with how blank his expression became, he was sure she'd understand why. "I'm sorry, Ashleen. It's not gonna be safe here much longer." Honestly he'd have had them steal away into the night if it weren't for the fact that he had Raizel here and had plans for Maduke.

Ashleen sighed, disappointed. "Okay..." Maybe the next place they went would have other children to play with. That would be nice. It got lonely here with only her uncle, and her 'father' kind of creeped her out.

"Any ideas, Maduke?"

"The southern shores of the Mediterranean are pleasant, I suppose." If he really insisted on it... he might as well go somewhere nice.

"And you do not believe Ashleen will be in danger there?"

"Everywhere in the world, little girls are getting hurt. Here or there, it doesn't matter."

His eyes narrowed. “That was _not_ the question, Maduke.”

"I don't believe she will be in greater danger than anywhere else."

He closed his eyes, contemplating that. “Very well. We will go to where you suggest.” Oh, hey. “Raizel. There’s a small desert on the way.” So he’d get to see one.

"Oh. I'd like that." Raizel smiled. There were many things in this world he'd never seen before

Ashleen blushed at the smile. So, _so_ handsome. A nobleman... maybe Uncle Muzaka or her ‘father’ could match-make them when she was older? Her mother had said a ten year difference wasn’t much and he didn’t look any older than twenty. Muzaka frowned. “Ashleen. You need sleep. Don’t think I don’t know how grumpy you get in the mornings without it.” Much as she’d probably like to stay up because of Raizel.

She puffed up her cheeks. "Good night uncle. Good night Raizel." And no good night for father, he was ominous. She quietly went back to bed. "But don't you all dare stay up too late!"

“Yeah, I got it.” Muzaka waited until she was back to bed before chuckling. Looks like she was definitely in the throes of her first crush. He was glad it was Raizel, if it couldn’t be a kid around her age. If there was any man he could trust about it, it was him. “Well. You heard the lady.”

Raizel just smiled and sat in the corner. He would wait for the morning, then. Maduke just shuffled. This was a total catastrophe so far. Muzaka went to the table, tossing the spare bedroll he had for guests at Maduke. "Get some sleep." Raizel didn't need it, he knew. Usually he just used it for appearances. He laid down his own, settling on it.

Ehw. He was too annoyed to sleep, so he merely sat on it, his back leaned against the wall. For so long, he'd waited patiently. Surely sooner or later, his time would come. Until then, he'd have to put up with this farce.

As Muzaka fell to sleep, Raizel simply stared out a nearby window. He would know if anything happened. This would be amusing, likely. An experience the Lord himself would like to hear of. 


	2. Can We Play with Open Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashleen thinks Maduke is a con man. She is not wrong.

By the time morning came, Maduke has dozed off, still sitting up against the wall, head rolled off to the side. Not exactly the most elegant sleeping position.Muzaka woke first, as usual. Maduke had slept last and Ashleen was half human. He immediately got to work on packing their things. "Raizel, can you hand me that cord?"

Hearing Muzaka up and about made Maduke startle awake, but he just settled into observing through half closed eyes while Raizel handed Muzaka the requested object.

Soon enough, he had everything but Ashleen's personal items and the guest roll packed. Well then. He headed out to catch some breakfast, sure that Raizel would keep watch on things. Ashleen woke up while Muzaka was gone and, with a yawn, she sat up. Oh! Raizel was still there! "Uhm. Morning."

"Good morning, Ashleen." He handed her the cords for packing that Muzaka had given her. "He said he would be back with breakfast soon."

"Oh. Good. I'm hungry." She grinned awkwardly. "I often get food too. I'm good at fishing."He nodded at that to show he was listening. Ashleen fiddled awkwardly and just turned around to go and pack what little belongings she had. It was sad that they'd have to leave.

After a while, as Ashleen was packing, Muzaka came back, a couple of rabbits in hand. “Get the fire stoked, Ashleen. We’re having roasted rabbit.”

"Oh! Great!" She skipped outside to start their campfire. Maduke finally opened his eyes for real. "I still think we should return home."

"She is not strong enough for our lands yet." Yet was the operative word. Ashleen was strong. Very strong. And it was why they had to move around a lot when around humans. Otherwise they'd see.

"Nonsense. That's how people learn." He honestly didn't care about that rude brat.

"She can't _heal_ like we can." Mistakes were more deadly for her than they could ever be for them.

"Then she better stay out of fights." Duh. More importantly... Back home, he could _act_ at least.

"We're not going back home." That was final. "I already let you have the choice of where we're going next. C'mon. That's a long walk."

He growled rather loudly. " _Walk_? You're joking."

"... We have a mostly human child with us. What exactly would you expect us to be doing?"

"Pick her up and move at an appropriate speed." Again, duh. He really did not see why Muzaka had to make this harder than it needed to be. All for the sake of a practical joke?

"She doesn't even know what we _are_." It would only cause her unnecessary stress. "That is not an option."

"You planned to raise her, but had no intentions of telling her?" Maduke crossed his arms in front of his chest, one brow raised.

"Maduke. She's had it hard enough already. Knowing that there are much stronger people who could kill her in an instant? She has a hard enough time dealing with Erin's death."

"More importantly, it means that she will know that one day, she will be strong enough to have nothing to fear. We should tell her."

"Tell me what?", Ashleen asked, entering the hut again. "Uncle, I made fire!"

“Ah. Good. Let’s get these rabbits roasting then! We’ve got a long way to go.” They’d need their energy.

"Tell me whaaat, uncle?" She could tell when people were talking about her!

“It’s nothing, Ashleen.” He pet her head, mussing her hair a bit before heading to get the rabbits on the fire.

Ashleen frowned a bit but just tagged along to wait for the rabbits to roast. "... Is that guy really my father?" She asked, nodding towards the hut. Maduke had shown no interest in going outside with them.

"Yeah. Bit of a piece of work, isn't he?" He sighed.

"... How are you sure?" She did not look like him at all!

"Ah..." He pet her head. "While it's true you look more like Erin, it's not like you don't have any of his features. You share a scowl, for example." He chuckled. "He's... ah. My brother." Yeah. Brother worked as a good excuse.

Her mouth hung open a bit. "... Oh." They did not look similar _at all._

"Yeah. You wouldn't _believe_ the amount of people who accuse one of us of being adopted when they hear that."

"So which one is?" She snickered.

"... Hmm. Probably me. That or I'm a changeling." He grinned conspiratorially. He knew the legends of Ashleen's home.

At that, Ashleen giggled. "... So where are we going?"

"A long way from here. It'll take a while to get there. You remember how long it took to get here from our first home, right?"

She groaned. "That was soooo long!" She had hated it. But then, it also had helped to take her mind of.... what happened. When Maduke stepped out, she looked up at him with a critical frown.

"Umm." And he was going to be travelling with them the whole way. At least she'd get to know him, like she had Uncle Muzaka. She hadn't known him all that well before they'd left.

Maduke sat down with them. Well. If Muzaka insisted to play dirty... he really should know that Maduke could play even dirtier. "I know you don't approve, Muzaka, but she is my daughter, and she has a _right_ to know."

"Right to know what?" She asked. "Maduke. I just don't think she's ready," Muzaka argued.

"No one is ready ever. Ashleen, you are a special child. You probably can run longer than your friends, and hit harder than them. When you scrape your knee, it probably heals faster than theirs, too, right?"

"Umm... I don't know." It'd been a while since she'd been around other people. "Uncle Muzaka and I travel a lot. I haven't been with other children much."

"The point is... you are not like other children. You are _more._ Because while your mother was just a simple woman, Muzaka and I, we are not. Half of that special blood flows through your veins, too."

Ashleen looked decidedly unimpressed. "You're not about to tell me you're secretly a prince, right?" Was he some sort of charlatan?

He chuckled. "No. That's Muzaka. I am merely the one running the country for him while he is busy taking care of you." A most innocent smile. "More importantly... we are not even human. We are the children of the moon. You have a right to know that you are _more_ than just a punny human."

His reputation dropped even more in Ashleen's estimation. He really expected her to believe this? That wasn't even possible. "People can't come from the moon."

"I do not mean it _literally._ But you look like someone who wants a proof."

She nodded slowly. Proof would be good. "It's not exactly something believable you've said."

Well. He could show their superior healing, but he assumed that this would only frighten her. Instead, during the second it took her to blink, he relocated to the roof of the hut, seemingly gone from his spot by the fire.

She gasped. "How...?"

He stood up and simply hoped off, landing on his feet with ease. "Easily."

“Easily?” That was... wild. She’d never seen anything like it! She didn’t know how to respond. On one hand, that was really cool. On the other, it was her scary ‘father’ that did it.

"Muzaka and Raizel in there can do the same, you know. There's nothing fearsome about it."

Her brow furrowed again. She could get why Uncle Muzaka could, but... “Raizel is whatever you are?”

"Not quite," Raizel answered, stepping outside. Ah, Maduke had chosen to impose his terms, then. Of course, if Muzaka made him step up to his duties as parent... "I am what they call a Noble."

“Uh. Yeah. I figured that.” Fancy clothes and fancy way of speaking. Couldn’t be anything but.

"I have similar powers, except I also have psychic powers." He used his power to lift up a pebble and let it float over to Ashleen, lowering it carefully into her lap.

"..." She looked over to Uncle Muzaka. 'Father' had said he was a prince, and therefore a nobleman, much as that seemed fake. Could he do this too?

"No. Your father and I are _werewolves._ And I'm the Lord. That's a bit like the king, I guess."

Wait. That meant... she was essentially a princess, right? So maybe she could marry Raizel? Since he was a nobleman? Wait. When would she be able to do the psychic stuff? Did he know?

Having read her thoughts, Raizel shook his head with a slight smile. "I am not human either. My people are called nobles, and we are distinct from what humans call theirs."

"Oh." Two different things. Then why call it the same thing? She didn't get it. But that was fine, she guessed. Though a bit disappointing. The floating things was cooler than the speed. "Okay then." But... "Werewolves? Like the transform under the moon and eat sheep kind?"

"Not just under the moon. We transform when we fight. To measure ourselves against each other in a friendly match, or to defend ourselves. Of course, not that there is much that would dare attacking us in the first place." The peaceful nobles aside. Maduke shook his head. "No. The tales human tell.. are of weak descendants of the true werewolves, who are unable to control themselves and their innate powers."

She blinked. "Okay." Whatever that meant.

"The point is. I think you should get to grow up among the other werewolf children, in _our_ lands. It's safer there."

"Safer?" How so?

"Humans are vile. But who in our lands would harm a child under the protection of the Lord?" He glanced at Muzaka. Surely he could see that point himself.

Muzaka rubbed his chin. "Yeah, sure." He frowned. "But be careful." He didn't like this plan, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Raizel could probably head home once they got there. There'd be more people to protect Ashleen.

"So, am I going to live like a Princess?", Ashleen asked curiously. "Like, in a castle, and with pretty clothes and fancy foods?"

"Ah... Ashleen, the werewolf people don't have anything close to that. We're more in touch with nature. You remember meeting the druids."

"Oh. Okay." She looked a bit disappointed at that, since she remembered the girls of the village talking about how they dreamed of wearing pretty dresses and not having to work anymore.

Muzaka pet her head. "But that doesn't mean you can't have pretty things. They just won't be like what you're imagining."

Ashleen giggled. "It's fine!" This just sounded all like a lot at once. Maduke got up, pleased with the fact that she was taking it rather well. "I'll excuse myself." There had to be water somewhere nearby, he could faintly hear it from here.

Muzaka resisted the urge to follow. If he left... well. He'd just have to give chase, wouldn't he? Maduke would not shirk his new duties. And since they were going back to the werewolf lands anyway...About fifteen minutes later, Maduke returned. After taking care of some of the base needs even he could not escape from, as well as a quick wash to freshen up, he felt at least somewhat better. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."

"Yeah. You gonna help carry supplies then?" Muzaka held out a rabbit leg to Maduke. He needed to eat too, after all. Raizel had taken one from Ashleen and was nibbling on it slowly.

Maduke just wrinkled his nose at that. It was probably undercooked, unseasoned - no, he would rather not. "No."

Muzaka shrugged. "Suit yourself, I guess." He ate it himself, along with the rest of the roasted carcass of his rabbit. Ashleen knew what they were now, so he guessed he didn't have to hide that nothing about it was inedible. Not that she didn't eat the bones herself from time to time.

After Ashleen and Muzaka finished eating, they packed up the rest - and Muzaka carried the girl on his shoulders. That way, they could move easily, and fast, and make the journey to their homelands in maybe a week, if they took breaks to not overwhelm Ashleen. It would be alright. She would be safe with their people.

**Author's Note:**

> "And no goodnight to the sleep paralysis demon" sayeth Ashleen, ca. 1192 AD


End file.
